So Not Over You
by abigold3
Summary: Edward left and didn't come back, Alice never saw Bella jump and the Cullen's never returned to Forks. Bella is away at college and she and some friends go to a karoke bar what happens when the Cullen's show up too? R&R BxE
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story idea I got when I was listening to the song Over You by Daughtry. What if Alice never came back and Bella went on with her human life. In this story, she is in college, she isn't with Jake. She went to college in Alaska and met a bunch of new friends. One night they decide to go to a karaoke bar, and who should they meet but the Cullen's? (Bella is a little OOC at first) I hope you like it. **

**BPOV**

I can't believe I let them talk me into coming here. I shook my head over and over again at my three friends; Katie, Lilly and Carla. Carla was my roommate and Katie and Lilly and I all had English class together. Lilly and I majored in English and Katie minored in it.

I had been worried when I first came to Alaska Pacific University that I would have a hard time making friends. After my senior year at Forks where I had basically become a social pariah, I thought I wouldn't be able to let people get close to me again.

Then, I met Carla on the first day. She reminded me of Angela a lot, and we just clicked. As for Lilly and Katie, well they were both much more outspoken then Carla.

The first day of English they had come in just before the bell rang and then only seats left were the ones right next to me. Those became our assigned seats for the rest of the semester. It was sort of mandatory, or so they told me, for us to be friends.

They have to be two of the sweetest people I have ever met. They call me "mom" because I never go partying and I'm always making them dinner and cleaning up after them. I got so used to taking care of people with Charlie; the habit was hard to break.

They all think I need to get out more, so here I am. At a KARAOKE BAR. When they suggested it I hadn't really thought anything of it. I figured we would just hang out and talk. I honestly cannot believe I didn't realize that they were going to make me sing. I am so thick sometimes.

"Come on Bella!! I have heard you sing in the shower you have an amazing voice. If you don't get your butt up there right now I will personally see to it that you have bright pink hair when you wake up tomorrow." Katie pulled on my arm.

She was always threatening me with pink hair, ever since I had told her I had never dyed my hair she had been on my case; "You'd look so amazing with red hair," or, "This blond would look great with your complexion". And whenever she wanted me to do something, it was, "Do you want pink hair when you wake up tomorrow? Cause if you don't, you better listen to me. I am not afraid to come into your room and dye your hair while you're sleeping."

"Honestly, I have no clue why I put up with you guys. I cannot believe you dragged me here to force me to sing, in front of a room full of people." I narrowed my eyes menacingly.

"Come on, Bells! It won't be that bad! If you want we can come with…," I didn't hear the rest of what Carla said. Because, at that moment the door of the bar opened and the people who I had once considered family walked in, with him in tow.

I froze, every part of me was screaming, 'Get up and go, right now!'. I had always thought that if I ever saw him again I would be relieved, but I had been wrong. I was pissed. I had never let myself get angry at him, because I love him, and I thought it was my fault that he had left. I could've just done something, or said something to make him stay, but I didn't. And then, he was gone for what I thought would be forever.

Seeing him standing there brought all those years of pain and emptiness crashing down on me. I wish there was some way I could make him feel the pain that I'm feeling right now. And then it hit me. I could. I knew the song I would sing to him. All I had to do was get up and walk onto that stage.

"Alright, I'll go, I know just what song to sing too." My friends stared at me openmouthed they obviously hadn't expected me to actually go through with it.

"Whoo! Go Bella!," Katie started clapping her hands as I stepped onto the stage. I smiled at her graciously and then turned to the song choices. I hope they have the song.

As I scrolled through the songs, I could feel eyes burning into my back and I knew that it was the Cullen's staring at me. I don't know how, but I could tell the difference between my friends' stares and the Cullen's'. I finally found it and I breathed a sigh of relief and picked it.

The second I turned around my eyes met his, normally I would have looked away, but knowing what I was about to do instead I looked deep into his topaz eyes and raising the microphone up to my mouth I sang.

"**Now that it's all said and done,  
I can't believe you were the one  
To build me up and tear me down,  
Like an old abandoned house.  
What you said when you left  
Just left me cold and out of breath.  
I fell too far, was in way too deep.  
Guess I let you get the best of me.  
**

**Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you.**

**You took a hammer to these walls,  
Dragged the memories down the hall,  
Packed your bags and walked away.  
There was nothing I could say.  
And when you slammed the front door shut,  
A lot of others opened up,  
So did my eyes so I could see  
That you never were the best for me.**

**Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you."**

As I sang I watched as the emotions crossed his face. He had never been easy to read, but just now singing out the lie that I was over him I could see all the hurt, sadness and anger.

I could hear my friends clapping and eventually the rest of the room joined in. Some of the strangers were screaming for an encore and that really got my friends going, but I couldn't do it again. After what I had just done, all I wanted to do was go curl in a ball and sob because as I watched him I realized something. He still loves me. If he didn't why would he have such a strong reaction to what I sang? Doesn't change anything.

"Thank you," I cleared my throat and walked over to where my friends were sitting. They immediately started singing my praises.

"Bella, I had no idea you could sing like that."

"That was amazing, we are totally doing this again."

"I swear you almost made me cry!"

I put a hand up and stopped their ranting before they could start telling me I should get a record deal. "Thanks guys, listen, I saw some people I knew way back when and I think I'm going to just go over and say hey. That okay?"

"Of course, Bella, if you ditch us though, there will be hell to pay," Katie laughed.

"I don't even think she knows what ditching is she's so nice."

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny guys seriously choking back laughs right now." I looked back over my shoulder to make sure the Cullen's were still there. They were all looking at me expectantly, except for one. Edward was gone. I felt a pang of guilt for the pain I must have caused him. "I'll be right back, okay?"

They all mumbled okay and then went on talking about pointless stuff, like the cute boy who was sitting at the bar. I heard Carla say "too young", but other than that I didn't really hear anything.

I sighed and walked up to my former family. "Hey," was all I could say. Geez, I sound like an imbecile.

"Bella, how nice it is to see you." Esme got out of her seat to give me a quick hug. Although I was expecting it I couldn't help but shiver when her cold skin brushed mine. It has been years after all.

"You too, Esme," I pulled back from the hug and looked at the rest of them. Emmett was comforting Rosalie who looked like she was about to explode, Alice was just staring at me and Jasper was obviously concentrating on not breathing. "So, what brings you guys to Anchorage?"

"Oh, well we were up visiting Tanya. We were headed back down south and we decided to stop for a second, relax you know." At that, half of me was screaming "don't go" and the other half was screaming "why did you even have to stop?" It was starting to give me a headache to tell you the truth.

"That sounds nice. Where's Carlisle and… well I saw Edward before did he leave already?" I closed my eyes when I said Edward's name. Just saying it was painful, I couldn't imagine actually talking to him.

"No, actually he is at the bar. He needed to think a little, get some space you know," Esme looked down when she said this. It was obvious she disapproved of me singing that song to Edward in a room full of strangers.

"Oh." So that's who the girls were talking about. How ironic. "Too young", when he's actually over a century older than them.

"Isabella Swan! How could you do that to Edward? I realize you're angry and you have every right to be, but why did you have to lash out at him like that?" Alice's eyes burned a whole into mine. I flinched away and looked everywhere but at her. Unfortunately that didn't leave me any options. Rosalie was shooting daggers at me; Emmett looked disappointed which was insanely hard to bear. I let my eyes settle on Jasper, who was still concentrating to hard on not breathing to judge me.

"I'm sorry, I really am. I don't know why I did it, I thought it might be a good release. You know, I could finally get some closure after…" I cleared my throat and looked away. I could feel the tears starting to come and I really didn't want to cry in front of them. "I'm sorry," I said again in a small voice.

I couldn't look at them anymore so I just turned away. I walked back over to my friends, not looking back once.

"Sorry guys but I think I'm going to head home, I… uh… I'm not feeling too well… and I have to work tomorrow and everything. You guys stay though, have fun, I'll see you later." I didn't even wait for them to respond I just turned around and walked out the door.

Not paying attention to where I was going I started fishing out my keys. "Where are you, where are you?" I tripped over something, something that didn't surprise you when you were as big of a klutz as I am. What did surprise me was when I felt strong, cold hands that I knew so well catch me before I hit the ground.

I looked into the topaz eyes of the man I had, despite what I sang, never gotten over.

"Can we talk, Bella?"

I could see all the pain, and confliction in his eyes. I didn't need to be a mind reader to know he wasn't sure if he should be talking to me. I'm not sure if I should talk to him either. Oh, well I might as well. I've already lost my heart. What else is there?

So, I nodded and walked over to the car; I opened the passenger door and then walked over to the other side.

"Get in."

**This story seems a little unoriginal to me and I'm not sure if I'm going to continue it or not. I just got the idea when I heard the Daughtry song and decided to go with it. Tell me what you think. Would you like to see more of it? Don't worry those of you who read Law and Order: Cullen Style and Eat your Vegetables the next chapters of those are coming up!**

**Thanks to ImagineXD for Beta reading this chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry for the delay on this chapter guys, I've been concentrating on my other story Law and Order: Cullen Style mainly so this one sort of got pushed aside. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

_I could see all the pain and confliction in his eyes. I didn't need to be a mind reader to know he wasn't sure if he should be talking to me. I'm not sure if I should talk to him either. Oh, well I might as well. I've already lost my heart. What else is there?_

_So, I nodded and walked over to the car; I opened the passenger door and then walked over to the other side._

"_Get in."_

I had to concentrate on continuing to breath, if I didn't I was sure I was going to pass out from lack of oxygen. Sitting next to me was the love of my life, the man I had once wanted to be the love of my existence.

I knew Edward could hear my heart pounding in my chest, somewhat erratically, but I didn't really care anymore. I was done obsessing over exactly what Edward knew or thought he knew about me. Plus there wasn't much I could do to calm my heart down, I was only human after all.

"Well? You wanted to talk, talk." I tried to make my voice sound indifferent even though every part of me was waiting to hang on to every word he said. I took another deep breath, my knuckles turning white against the steering wheel.

"Bella… I guess I just wanted…" Edward sighed, even when he was having trouble getting words out he sounded beautiful. "What I mean is… well I wanted to know if you're okay?" It came out as a question as if he weren't quite sure why he was here himself. _Well that's just fine then, I didn't ask him to talk to me, he could have just gone back to his family once I was gone. No reason for him to waste his time talking to a measly human like me._

"I'm fine." I snapped, sounding anything but fine. I took another deep breath, "Really I'm fine. I couldn't be happier really. I'm here for college with my girlfriends who I'm sure you saw at the karaoke bar and Charlie is doing great down in Forks. He's thinking about retiring from police chief and just spending the rest of his days fishing. Jacob just imprinted on a small girl from Seattle so—" Before I could finish Edward cut in, making me realize my mistake.

"Imprinted? Imprinted as in a werewolf imprinting?" He sounded more shocked than angry so I continued.

"Yes, as in a werewolf imprinting. Jake belongs to the pack down at La Push, he 'turned' soon after you and your family left. So anyway, like I was saying before you interrupted me," I turned to glare at him in what I hoped was a fearful way – _who am I kidding? This is a vampire we're talking about here not much scares him. _"Jake finally imprinted so he was finally able to get over the fact that I never loved him the way he loved me. He says that he still loves me, it's just overshadowed by the new love. I think he is just saying that though because he is worried that him falling out of love with me will bring up old memories of when… well…you know."

I sighed and looked down, I had tried to remain indifferent as if none of this still bothered me, but I don't think it's humanly possible to do that. _Thanks a lot Edward; you were right being human just _rocks _my socks off. _

Silence filled the car and I wondered for a second if I had offended Edward with basically telling him I was still madly in love with him – stupid, stupid, stupid Bella! – but when I looked over at him he was slouched forward pinching the bridge of his nose, like I had seen him do so many times before. "Edward, are you okay?" I could still remember the first time I saw him do this. We had been in a car and he had just saved me from the four men who were planning to rape me. He did it then because he was trying to control himself from going on a killing spree. I shrank back into my seat hoping that he wasn't planning on going on a killing spree again and knowing that if he was all of that anger would be directed at me.

"You… were… hanging out with werewolves?" He asked, anger laced into every word. "And not just any werewolves but _young _werewolves?"

"Yes," I squeaked, checking to see if the doors were unlocked so I could bolt at any time.

"Bella! Do you know how dangerous that is? You could've been killed! Did I not ask you to not doing anything stupid or reckless while I was gone? I'm pretty sure hanging out with werewolves falls under both categories."

"Well!" I huffed, this had not been what I had been expecting to come out of his mouth and the fact that he thought he could sit here and lecture me like I was five majorly ticked me off. "You would be wrong then! As you can see I am _perfectly fine _and what exactly would you have had me do? Turn my back on Jacob when he was the one thing keeping me sane after you left just because he got a little problem. If I must remind you, it's pretty dangerous to hang out with vampires too! You didn't seem to have too much of a problem with me hanging out with _you _while you were still in Forks."

"Exactly! That is why I left Bella because you were always in so much danger with me, but then you go and start kumbaya-ing with _werewolves _the second I left. Do you just crave danger or something? Do you have some sort of a death wish?" I gulped, I must have heard him wrong, he had not just said he left to keep me safe…

"What?" I managed to get out in a small voice, tears threatening to dance across my face.

"Werewolves are dangerous Bella," he repeated looking as if he were questioning my sanity.

"Not that, did…did you say you left to… to keep me safe." My eyebrows constricted, the concept was so foreign how could Edward love me? Just another plain, ordinary human. The same human he left all those years ago.

"Yes, Bella, I left to keep you safe. After the…incident with Jasper I didn't want anything to happen to you so I… I walked away." His eyes showed years of pain, but I still didn't believe him. It couldn't be true he had said he didn't love me anymore, that I wasn't good for him.

"No, no, no, no, no! You said you didn't love me, you said you didn't want me. You said it, you can't just take it back." Edward reached forward to wipe away the tears that had finally fallen down my face, but I cringed away from his touch. I wouldn't be able to recover again when he left if I let myself believe what he was saying.

"It was all lies, Bella. I never stopped loving you, I never stopped wanting you. I just started putting your needs over my own selfish ones."

"And you did this, without even discussing it with me? You decided the life that I would have on your own. Instead of telling me all of this, you lied to what, Edward, what? Make me heal faster? Do you realize what you did to me? I'm still not over you. Every night I have the same dream, I'm running through the forest looking for something, but finding nothing and then I realize I no longer remember what I was looking for and I wake up screaming. You want me to forget you, but how could I when you are the one man I have ever loved completely? I offered you my heart and soul and you just left. And now what? You can't just come back and tell me you love me and expect everything to be okay." I wanted to continue my rant, but at this point I was sobbing into my steering wheel.

"Bella…"

"No, don't! Just go! Please, just go. That's what you're so good at you know, running so just run away again Edward."

"Bella, I… I'm sorry." Yeah well sorry isn't always good enough Edward.

"Just go, please I need time to think. Please Edward?" I whispered, my voice already hoarse from my crying.

"I'll be back, Bella, I promise," won't be the first promise you broke, I thought sadly. He opened the door and disappeared into the shadows.

_Goodbye Edward._

**A/N please review if you have the time! -Abi**


	3. Authors Note

**A/N Okay so these three stories: So Not Over You, Life Swap and Ring Exchange, Heart Exchange got the least amount of votes, but I just don't have the heart to discontinue them so a lovely person who will go unnamed for now came up with an idea for me. I **_**think **_**that I am going to take on a co-author with these three stories. That way I will have somebody to help pick up the slack when I fall behind. If any of you are interested in co-authoring with me please leave a review or send me a PM along with the reason you think that I should chose you. I want to be fair to all of the readers and the stories themselves and choose the person who I think will do the best job working with me. Thanks for your patience. I hope to have new chapters up for ALL of my stories by Sunday night. It's a tall order, but I think I can manage. : )**

**-Abi**


	4. discontinued

This story has been discontinued until further notice, if anyone wants to pick up the story where I left off please contact me so that I can inform the other readers where to read the rest of the story.

-Abi


	5. New Author

This story is going to TrueBella1917.

-Abi


End file.
